Eu Sei Que Vou Te Amar
by jessicajosino
Summary: "Em cada uma das vezes que a grande família Weasley se juntava, algo em particular sempre chamava a atenção de Gina: a forma como Harry concentrava a sua atenção em Rose, e como Hermione sempre soltava um sorriso cheio de significado, que aos olhos de Gina, só Harry conseguia entender..."
1. Prólogo

**Eu sei que vou te amar**

**Sinopse: **_"Em cada uma das vezes que a grande família Weasley se juntava, algo em particular sempre chamava a atenção de Gina: a forma como Harry concentrava a sua atenção em Rose, e como Hermione sempre soltava um sorriso cheio de significado, que aos olhos de Gina, só Harry conseguia entender".  
_  
As entrelinhas sempre deram algo a entender na relação dos dois melhores amigos Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. Mas e se houvesse mais? E se as entrelinhas tivessem escondido dos olhos de todos um romance de anos, que começaram ainda nos corredores de Hogwarts e perdurava até sua vida adulta?

Mas agora, depois de 19 anos, não eram mais só os dois, como costumava ser antigamente. Agora, eles são Hermione Granger, casada com Rony Weasley, mãe de dois filhos, e Harry Potter, casado com Gina Weasley e pai de três crianças. O que aconteceria com os sentimentos de tantas pessoas ao descobrirem que, na verdade, esses dois sempre se amaram?

- Essa fic é **pós-epílogo** RdM e se passará em várias épocas diferentes.

- Alguns capítulos podem não ser recomendados para menores de **16** **anos**.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Batalha de Hogwarts - 1998**

**James S. Potter - 2004**

**Alvo S. Potter - 2005**

**Rose J. G. Weasley - 2005**

**Lily L. Potter - 2008**

**Hugo Weasley - 2008  
**

* * *

Já se passaram dezenove longos anos desde a Batalha de Hogwarts. Para o mundo bruxo, dezenove anos reconstruindo aquilo que foi dizimado pela trágica guerra. Para Harry Potter, dezenove anos deixados para trás, tentando seguir em frente.

–Você realmente o ama, não é? – Harry murmurrou para Hermione, apontando para Rony com um aceno na cabeça.

–Ele é o pai dos meus filhos. O que você espera que eu diga, Harry? – Ela respondeu, tão baixo como o tom de uma respiração.

Durante dezenove anos ele repetia a mesma pergunta e já recebera várias respostas diferentes da mulher. Mas, mesmo que ela olhasse em seus olhos e afirmasse que amava Rony, Harry sempre pensava notar uma certa dúvida em sua voz.

Ele deslizou para mais perto e enlaçou seus dedos nos dela, justamente como eles sempre estavam antes de a vida complicar tudo.

–Harry, por favor... – Ela suspirou.

Seu toque, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos, ainda fazia o coração acelerar, lançando uma forte corrente elétrica em seu sistema. Hermione fechou os olhos, lutando contra a vontade de cair novamente nos braços dele.

Harry soltou sua mão, sussurrando tão baixo que somente Hermione pôde ouvir:

–Não há caminho de volta para nós agora, não é?

–Nós tivemos a nossa chance.

–Mas nós desperdiçamos

–Sinto muito.

Ele se afastou dela tristemente. Hermione puxou a manga do casaco até Harry encará-la.

–Talvez um dia... Em outros tempos. Em outro lugar – ela disse, pressionando um papel na palma da mão dele. Virou-se e acenou um grande adeus para Gina. Harry guardou o bilhete no bolso do casaco imediatamente.

Nos confins de seu quarto, mas tarde naquela noite, cansado, Harry revirou os bolsos à procura do papel. Forçou sua visão, apertando os olhos para conseguir ler a letra minúscula de Hermione:

_ "Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar"._

* * *

**N/A:**

_**Oi! :) autora nova no site! **_

_**Começo da fic que tive a idéia lendo uns tumblr da vida.**_

_**Espero que leiam e comentem, ainda to aprendendo a mexer no site, eiueo ^^**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Um - Efeito Potter**

**Torre de Astronomia - 1994**

Harry passou as rédeas de Bicuço para o homem. Pela luz da lua cheia, que trazia maldições para alguns, como Lupin, que ainda uivava alto pela Floresta Proíbida, Harry podia o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos negros de Sirius.

–Algum conselho? – Perguntou o homem, o tom de brincadeira disfarçando a emoção.

–Acredito que eu que deveria pedir conselhos – disse Harry. Ele próprio sentia algo estranho na boca de seu estômago.

Sirius, que já estava montado em Bicuço, abaixou-se até a altura de Harry.

–Acho que você já está bem encaminhando – indicou Hermione, que estava esperando mais afastada, com um aceno na cabeça. –Você tem bons amigos, Harry. Isso é a coisa mais importante da vida. Olhe para mim e Lupin. Não tenho vergonha em afirmar que amo aquele velho lobo rabugento.

Harry sorriu. Desejou abraçar o padrinho antes de vê-lo partir, mas conteve-se. Afastou até onde Hermione estava, segurando a mão da amiga de leve. Juntos, os dois assistiram Sirius e Bicuço sumirem pelo céu enegrecido.

Do outro lado da castelo, o relógio badalou, lembrando aos dois amigos que eles precisavam voltar à enfermaria. Eles correram rapidamente, Harry puxando Hermione levemente pela mão, em direção ao castelo.

Dumbledore virou-se, vendo os dois garotos entrarem esbaforidos pelas portas pesadas de madeira de Madame Pomfrey.

–Nós conseguimos, professor! – Afirmou Hermione, parecendo ao mesmo tempo muito contente e muito cansada.

O homem piscou os olhos atrás dos oclinhos meia-lua.

–Não consigo imaginar do que você está falando, Srta Granger – disse, com um sorriso. – Boa noite.

Ele desapareceu pelas escadas, arrastando sua enorme capa cor de ouro pelo chão. Assim que Harry soltou a mão de Hermione, ela abrutamente puxou-o pelo ombro, obrigando-o a encará-la. Antes que ele pudesse sequer processar o que estava acontecendo, Hermione rapidamente pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, fazendo a cabeça de Harry girar vertinosamente.

Ela se afastou dele devagar.

–O que acabou de acontecer? – Ele perguntou, sentindo-se desorientado, mas mantendo os olhos fechados.

–Eu não queria que você esquecesse essa noite.

E ele nunca iria.

* * *

**Setembro - 2017**

**Estação King Cross**

**Presente**

Oh, sim. Ele tinha plena consciência de que aquilo iria matá-lo eventualmente. Ficar olhando-a daquele jeito, com tamanha cobiça... Principalmente quando sabia que não podia tê-la novamente.

Bem, isso não era, obviamente, inteiramente verdade. Sabia o jeito certo de falar com ela, de fazer com que ela cedesse aos seus beijos. Mas já não podia. A situação estava muito enraizada em seu coração. Não que antes não estivesse. Na verdade, sempre esteve. Ele sempre a amara, desde a primeira vez em que a tocara até aquele presente momento, 26 anos após aquele singelo dia.

Harry suspirou, tentando mudar o curso de seus pensamentos. Às vezes sentia-se tão derrotado por não conseguir tirar aquilo de sua cabeça. Mas como poderia? Tamanha maciez dos lábios dela, tamanho amor que sentia, tamanho desejo que sentia por seu corpo, ele não tinha nem vergonha de negar.

Alguns passos dele, Hermione beijava Rose com fervor, parecendo estar totalmente alheia aos pensamentos do homem. Mas é_ claro_ que ela não estava.

Percebia o olhar que ele dirigia à ela, e isso a deixava mais nervosa do que qualquer coisa. Desejou mentalmente que ele parasse com aquilo. _Estavam numa estação de trem cheia de gente, por Mérlin!_

–Mãe! – chamou Rose pela décima vez. –Não precisa de tanto beijo – ela disse, um pouco embaraçada. – Nas férias eu estarei de volta, não é?

–Ham? Ah! Oh, sim, querida, eu sei... – Hermione estava tão tensa com os olhares de Harry, que nem notou que quase estrangulara a filha com tantos beijos.

Ela olhou de esgueira para Harry, e sentiu sua respiração falhar nesse mesmo instante. Ele estava mais bonito do que nunca. Gina fizeram um bom trabalho com ele, ela tinha de admitir. Ensinara Harry a se vestir, a se cuidar, e até a se portar. Fizeram dele um homem fino.

_"__Mas é claro que, obviamente, eu o mantive vivo todos esses anos"_, pensou com amargura, repreendendo-se no instante depois por tal pensamento.

Não conseguiu evitar olhá-lo mais uma vez. Seus olhos... Seus olhos eram brilhantes. Ela sempre teve uma certa fascinação por eles. Harry tinha um ar... Um ar tão sexy de _quem-venceu-você-sabe-quem-e-ninguém-era-páreo-para-ele_, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Do outro lado, Rony consolava Hugo por este não ir a Hogwarts esse ano. A visão do marido e seu filho casula, lado a lado, quase que idênticos, fez Hermione sentir uma forte raiva dos olhares indiscretos de Harry.

Desejou empunhar sua varinha e azarar Harry de todos os jeitos, até que seu nariz ficasse ainda mais torto, e que seus olhos mudassem de cor. Talvez assim, ela não se sentisse tão atraída por ele.

Bufou. A culpa de tudo era dele. De toda aquela situação mazelada em que se encontravam. _Mérlin_! Ela não podia continuar fazendo isso.

Marchou até o homem, que ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas ao vê-la se aproximando.

–Pare de me olhar desse jeito - sibilou entre dentes. – Estamos numa estação de trem, pelo amor de Deus!

Harry deu um sorrisinho cínico.

–Não sei do que você está falando.

Hermione encarou o homem, incrédula. Observou seu rosto endurecer, e então, sentiu braços ao redor de sua cintura. Rony a abraçava, sorridente. Harry soltou um leve pigarro.

–Hugo está uma fera - anunciou o ruivo parecendo feliz. – E um pouco invejoso, devo admitir.

Hermione forçou um sorriso, mas Harry limitou-se a enfiar as duas mãos nos bolsos, travando o maxilar.

–Já é a vez dele, querido – disse Hermione, aconchegando-se nos braços do marido. – Afinal, o que são dois anos?

Rony riu.

–Muito, se vamos ter que aguentar a cólera de Hugo todos esses meses!

Hermione observou, com muita satisfação, que Harry parecia prestes a ter um ataque fulminante do coração. Ele sempre fora terrivelmente ruim em esconder as próprias emoções.

Rony estava prestes a dar um beijo na mulher, quando Harry interrompeu.

–Acho que Gina está chamando você, Rony.

Era uma mentira deslavada, é claro, Gina estava muito ocupada convencendo Lily a não chorar com saudade dos irmãos, mas Harry simplesmente não podia ver os lábios de Hermione encostarem-se aos de Rony naquele momento.

A sua frente, Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas.

–É? – Questionou, procurando a irmã com os olhos. – Acho que Jorge andou comentando alguma coisa da loja com ela, talvez seja isso...

Assim que os cabelos ruivos de Ron sumiram de vista, Hermione desferiu um soco no braço direito de Harry.

–_Ei!_ – Reclamou ele, embora os murros irritados de Hermione não lhe fizessem sentir nem cosquinha.

–Pare com isso! – Ela disse, o rosto ruborizado. – Pare de me olhar, pare de distrair meu marido, e pare com esse seu jeito arrogante!

Harry se aproximou perigosamente da mulher.

–É esse o seu novo jeito de evitar seus sentimentos por mim? Me tratar como se eu fosse um tarado qualquer que te olha com desejo? Saiba que apenas dez por cento do meu olhar é desejo!

–Ah é? – Hermione tentou usar uma voz desafiadora, falhando completamente.

–É! – Afirmou Harry, com veemência.

–E o que seriam os outros noventa por cento? – Perguntou, cerrando os olhos.

–Amor – respondeu Harry, sem vacilar.

Hermione desviou os olhos. Não podia lidar com isso agora. Seus olhos encontraram James, que estava sorrindo largamente e abraçando um amigo que, pelas cores das vestes, também pertencia a Grifinória, de um jeito particular. Alvo, logo atrás, observava os dois de modo ansioso.

–Olhe Alvo – ela disse, depois de um tempo. – James tem dito que ele ia acabar na Sonserina, causando a vergonha da família. Isso o deixou chateado.

Sabendo que não ia receber uma resposta decente da mulher, Harry virou-se e foi conversar com seu filho. Não havia vergonha alguma em ser da Sonserina, ele lhe diria. E era verdade, pensou. Talvez seu filho fosse um garoto a fazer uma diferença.

* * *

**25 de dezembro**

**Hogwarts – 1991**

Harry olhava para o curioso objeto sem sequer piscar. Era um magnífico espelho, da altura do teto, com uma moldura de talha dourada, aprumado sobre dois pés em garra. Havia uma inscrição entalhada no alto.

Pelo reflexo, sua mãe e seu pai estavam ao seu lado, parecendo felizes, realizados, vivos. Sua mãe, com uma expressão de extrema bondade em seu rosto, esticou a mão e tocou-lhe o ombro. Instintivamente, Harry levou a mão direita ao local, mas só o que conseguiu sentir foi o tecido do mais novo suéter com um "H" bordado que ganhar da Sra. Weasley de natal.

Ainda assim, ele estava extasiado por conseguir ver o rosto de seus pais. Era magnífico tê-los assim tão perto.

Eles pareciam tão felizes. Os três.

Harry se aprumou. Ele tinha que contar a alguém. Qualquer pessoa. Ele fez seu caminho de volta ao sétimo andar, que é onde se encontrava a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, rapidamente, tendo em mente encontrar seu melhor amigo Rony.

Mas, antes que ele sequer pudesse avistar o Retrato da Mulher Gorda, ele ficou cara-a-cara com Hermione Granger.

–Harry! Onde você estava? – ela perguntou, com seu habitual tom mandão. –Rony disse que não conseguia te encontrar de jeito nenhum...

–Onde ele está? – Harry disse, afobado. Seu coração estava prestes a saltar de seu peito.

Hermione empinou o pequeno nariz.

–Com Simas ou Dino, alguma coisa assim.

–Então venha comigo! – Ele disse, puxando Hermione pela manga da blusa.

Eles ziguezaguearam pelos corredores, e tiveram que se esconder uma ou duas vezes quando Filch e Madame Norra apareceram. Harry guiou a amiga pelo caminho conhecido, e a deixou bem em frente ao espelho misterioso.

–E então? – Ele perguntou, ansioso. – Você pode ver?

Os olhos castanhos da menina brilharam de um jeito diferente.

–Harry! – Ela exclamou, puxando a aba do suéter dele. – É meu casamento!

–Seu casamento? – Ele perguntou, descrente.

–Você acha que ele mostra o futuro, Harry? – a voz de Hermione parecia esperançosa.

–Não – respondeu Harry, muito infeliz. –Eu vejo meus pais. Ele não poderia. Eles estão mortos.

Hermione desviou os olhos do espelho e lançou ao garoto um olhar penalizado. Harry não gosto nada disso, então, resolveu mudar de assunto rapidamente.

–E então – ele perguntou, apontando o reflexo do espelho com o dedo indicador. – Quem é o sortudo?

Hermione corou.

–Quem mais poderia ser, Harry? – Dizendo isso, ela saiu apressada da sala, evitando os olhos de Harry, e o deixando completamente só.

* * *

**Final de Setembro - 2017**

**Godric's Hollow & **

**Ministério da Magia - Departamento de Execuções das Leis Mágicas**

**Presente**

–Já lhe falei que não posso, Gina – disse Harry, arrumando algumas coisas em sua mesa de estudos. –Hoje tenho uma reunião muito importante.

As suas costas, a mulher cruzou os braços, a expressão no rosto denunciando sua imensa insatisfação.

–Harry, eu sei que você tem uma reunião, mas eu não acho que o meu trabalho seja ambiente para a Lily ficar.

Harry andou até a mulher e depositou um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

–Você sabe que normalmente eu a levaria, e a deixaria brincar pelo Ministério enquanto Kingsley a segue, babando como um cachorrinho, mas hoje eu não vou poder ficar de olho nela.

–Hermione não está livre? – Perguntou Gina, esperançosa.

–Você sabe que eu não gosto de pedir as coisas para Hermione.

Harry se afastou lentamente, e fingiu estar lendo alguns pergaminhos velhos que repousavam em cima de sua mesa.

Gina rolou os olhos.

–Por favor, me poupe, Harry. Você sabe que ela adora a Lily!

–De qualquer forma – interrompeu Harry, antes que a mulher se aprofundasse mais nesse assunto. – Ela tem alguma palestra do F.A.L.E hoje.

–Incrível como ela conseguiu levar isso em frente – comentou Gina.

–Hermione é uma mulher muito determinada.

Ele terminou de juntar suas coisas, enfiando vários pergaminhos dentro de livros usados e colocou tudo debaixo do braço.

–E então?

Harry suspirou, encarando a mulher com um olhar cansado.

–Leve-a com você, hoje, Gina - pediu, com calma. – É apenas um treino, ela não vai atrapalhar. E outra coisa, você sabe que Lily nem gosta de quadribol. Provavelmente ela só irá sentar na arquibancada e ler o mais novo livro que Hermione lhe presenteou.

–Se ela não tivesse saído daqui – Gina alisou o ventre com a mão esquerda. – Eu diria que as duas são mãe e filha.

O comentário vez o sangue de Harry gelar, mesmo que fosse algo impossível de acontecer. Ele forçou um sorriso amarelo.

–Elas passam bastante tempo juntas – ele apressou-se em sair dali o mais rápido possível. Deu dois passos breves até a esposa, e a beijou rapidamente nos lábios. – Estou indo. Deseje-me sorte!

–Boa sorte! – Ele ainda pôde ouvir, antes de aparatar.

* * *

Ele atravessou os corredores apinhados de gente com pressa, quase escorregando ao fazer uma curva muito fechada num corredor estreito. Provavelmente alguém fizera chover novamente em alguma daquelas salas, deixando o chão molhado. Apoiou-se na parede, mas não se aplacou; continuou a passos largos, o coração tão acelerado que parecia que iria-lhe saltar pela boca.

Entrou em uma sala amplamente iluminada. A senhora gordinha e extremamente vaidosa ergueu os olhos ao vê-lo entrar, e Harry ainda ouviu uma interjeição antes de adentrar a porta que continha placa de Execuções de Leis Mágicas, ignorando a mulher e qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse ali presente.

Ele fechou a porta as suas costas com um baque. Uma única mulher estava sentada atrás de uma escrivaninha de mogno, escrevendo em um pergaminho com uma pena extremamente fina e branca, ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, parecendo surpresa.

–Você conseguiu? – Perguntou Harry, impossibilitado de manter-se parado, o coração fazendo um ruído forte em seu ouvido.

Por um segundo, Hermione não demonstrou reação nenhum, além da surpresa de ter o homem entrado de supetão em sua sala. Mas então, depois de um breve segundo, ela sorriu.

–Sim.

O sorriso de Harry cresceu, a expressão de alegria contagiando a mulher. Ele se aproximou da mesa, apertando a madeira com as duas mãos, sentindo que poderia ganhar o mundo.

Hermione se ergueu rapidamente, fazendo os pés de madeira da cadeira arranharem o chão. Ela não ligou.

–E você? – Perguntou, parecendo nervosa. – Conseguiu?

Harry ergueu os braços, a felicidade rompendo um dique em seu peito. Hermione pulou em seus braços, e ele a abraçou com muita força.

–Estou tão feliz, Harry! Finalmente conseguimos o que queríamos!

–Kingsley sabia o que estava fazendo quando contratou seus serviços para o Controle de Criaturas Mágicas, sabia que tinha a melhor em seu time.

–E você! _Chefe_ _dos Aurores..._

Ele apertou um pouco mais a mulher antes de finalmente soltá-la. Eles se encararam por alguns minutos. Normalmente, não se permitiam ficar tão próximos. Seus corpos com apenas alguns centímetros separando-os sempre eram algo perigoso.

Antes que pudesse se conter, Harry já estava encarando os lábios de Hermione. Sua respiração falhava, e ele podia sentir o calor intenso emanando do corpo da mulher.

Podia dizer, pelo jeito que ela posicionava seu corpo, pelo movimento de seus olhos e pelo tom de sua respiração, que ela também o desejava.

Aproximou-se, e a tensão entre os dois aumentou.

–Você disse... - começou.

–Eu menti.

Sem demora, ele a puxou pelo pescoço, buscando seus lábios avidamente. Hermione gemeu quando sentiu as mãos de Harry em suas costas, trazendo-a mais para si, como se odiasse cada milímetro de espaço que separavam o seus corpos.

A língua dele buscava a dela com ferocidade, demonstrando todo o desespero, desejo e saudade que sentia. Hermione reprimiu mais um sonoro gemido, enquanto pendurava-se na cintura de Harry.

Cegamente, ele andou em direção à mesa dela, empurrando tudo que estava em sua superfície para o chão; Hermione pareceu nem notar.

Ele encostou as costas da mulher na mesa gentilmente, deitando-se por cima dela. Buscou seus lábios novamente, beijando-a agora com um pouco mais de calma, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela.

O encaixe era o mais perto que Harry conhecia de perfeição, e o simples toque de Hermione o levava à beira da insanidade.

Senti-la ceder aos seus carinhos o deixava louco, sua respiração, seu cheiro, os movimentos do seu corpo, o jeito que sempre mordia o seu queixo, ou a forma que ela suspirava seu nome entre beijos.

Há quanto tempo os dois tinham decidido não se encontrar escondidos? Mais tempo do que ele podia suportar, certamente.

Desceu seus dedos suavemente pelos botões da blusa de Hermione, e sentiu a mulher contrair o ventre ao seu toque na pele recentemente exposta. Depositou um beijo abaixo do seu pescoço, olhando-a intensamente nos olhos.

Permitiu-se beijar o vão entre os dois seios da mulher, e deliciou-se com a expressão de prazer que ela demonstrou. A mão de Hermione puxou o cós de suas calças para baixo, enquanto ele lentamente aproximou seus lábios...

Uma batida forte na porta fez Harry sair de cima de Hermione num salto. Rapidamente a mulher levantou-se, abotoando a blusa rapidamente.

–Quem é? – Ela gritou, tentando chutar os pergaminhos do chão para debaixo da mesa e arrumar a camisa amarrotada ao mesmo tempo.

–Sou eu, Sra. Weasley.

Harry fez careta ao ouvir a voz da secretária de Hermione. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-se extremamente frustrado. Hermione parecia perturbada demais para conseguir raciocinar corretamente.

–Entre, Sra. Sartori, por favor – disse.

A mulher entrou e imediatamente sua expressão mudou. Olhando para o rosto de Hermione, vermelho e afobado, Harry segurou a vontade de rir, contraindo os lábios com força.

–Ahm... – A Sra. Sartori olhou para o chão, visivelmente constrangida. Harry fingiu admirar os galhos seco de uma planta no canto da sala.

–Pois não? – Perguntou Hermione, e Harry surpreendeu-se que ela não estivesse prestes a desmaiar de vergonha.

Eles não foram pegos, pensou ele. _Nunca_, aliás. Ah. Exceto por uma vez, por alguns trouxas, que não tinham a menor ideia de quem os dois eram. Mas Harry esquecia-se uma certa pessoa no mundo bruxo que descobrira do seu caso com Hermione há muitos anos atrás.

–O Sr Weasley pediu para avisar que a espera para jantar esta noite – informou Sra. Sartori, com um certo olhar de censura para Harry.

–Oh – soltou Hermione. Havia esquecido totalmente do jantar romântico com seu marido. – Eu não iria esquecer – forçou um sorriso para a secretária, evitando os olhares raivosos de Harry. – Mas obrigada de qualquer jeito, Susan.

A mulher se retirou, forçando suas perninhas curtinhas e gordas o máximo possível. Harry virou seu rosto rapidamente para Hermione assim que a porta bateu com um clique.

–Jantar romântico, é? – Perguntou, os dentes cerrados.

–_Não_! – Hermione falou com raiva, apontando o dedo para o peito do homem. – Não se atreva a fazer uma ceninha de ciúme! E não se atreva a entrar na minha sala e me agarrar como...

–Hermione, corte essa baboseira! – Rosnou Harry, com raiva.

Ela virou de costas e cruzou os braços, o pé direito batendo repetidamente no chão. Harry tentou se acalmar, fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal e organizar seus pensamentos.

–Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, engolindo o orgulho.

–Não – respondeu, com a voz esganiçada. – Nós quase fomos pegos!

–Ela não viu nada, Mione... – Ele disse, e andou um pouco até a mulher. Ergueu o braço para tocar seu ombro, mas desistiu. –Está tudo bem.

Ela virou-se para ele. Seus olhos brilhavam.

–Não, não está. Você não percebe?

Harry, tristemente, precipitou-se para sair pela mesma porta que, minutos antes, tinha entrado tão alegre. Ao tocar a maçaneta fria, se deteve por um segundo.

–Sim, eu percebo que está tudo errado – ele encarou a mulher, sorriu, e antes de sair, completou: – Deveria ter sido eu, Hermione. Deveria ter sido eu.

* * *

**N/A: **

**Olá! Mais um capítulo, e espero que vocês gostem!**

**Por favor, comentem e façam uma autora feliz! Quanto mais comentários, mais criatividade e mais rápida é a atualização!**

**Beijos**


End file.
